


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Fate AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Guilt, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, Hysteria, Implied Past Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mild Smut, Survivor Guilt, Work In Progress, Wu Yi Fan | Kris-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Kpop Fate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870321





	Untitled

**11:25 AM**

Tao remembers the day where the day Kris(his claims that his real name is Yifan but Tao almost never calls him that)came into his life like it was yesterday.

Tao had been sitting down on bench in the park reading and generally just minding his own business,when a strange young man,who he'd later learn was Kris,suddenly approached him out of nowhere.


End file.
